


Intermission Escapades

by Criminalmind1927



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Smoking, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, brief mention of wives, face fucking, lots a sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/pseuds/Criminalmind1927
Summary: Went to a show last week with a CRAZY long line for concessions... started thinking about how our boys would use all that time in line...Disclaimer: None of this is based in truth, just what I imagine in the dark smutty corners of my mind.





	1. Chapter 1

The concession line was 50 people long. Rhett cursed under his breath and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. He shouldn’t have spent the first few minutes of the intermission arguing with his wife about who should go get the drinks. Especially after she decided that she didn’t want one after all. Rhett had rolled his eyes and stormed off, in need of a drink now even more than before.

“Fuck.” He looked down the endless line. Rhett walked up to the counter and asked the attendant, 

“Hi, excuse me, is there a separate line for the bar?”

“No, unfortunately, sorry.”

“Damn, ok. Thanks.”

“Hey man, I got ya. Whatcha want?”

Rhett looked to his savior. A well groomed man in his...late thirties? He was greying, but everything else about him seemed trendy and youthful. Rhett looked into the bluest eyes he had ever seen framed by fashionable clear glasses and requested,

“Uh.. red wine?”

“Sure, brother.” He turned to the attendant, “Two red wines.” 

The brunette pulled his wallet out to pay. Rhett tracked his movements and stared at his back pocket.... and the tight muscle beneath the back pocket... broken out of his perusal when the stranger turned towards him with two glasses in his hands. He managed to stammer out as Link walked out of line, 

“Thank you so much... H-How much do I owe you..uh....what’s your name, man?”

“It’s Link. And don’t worry about it..?” He fished for Rhett’s name.

“Oh. It’s Rhett. And are you sure man? You just saved me from a fate worse than death over there. That line would’ve taken at least a half hour. How’d you get out here so fast?”

“I’m quick.” Link winked at his new friend as he continued,

“Plus this show is pretty bad. I cut out early.‘Tribute band’ my ass. All these people are trying to get drunk just to endure the rest of the show.” Rhett chuckled,

“Yeah, I guess waiting in this line would’ve been a better time than watching the rest of that train wreck.”

“You ain’t lyin, brother.”

Rhett decided he really liked this generous stranger. And he was in no rush to head back to his seat, what harm could a little conversation do? 

“Hey, where’s your accent from?”

“Same place as me,” Link joked before telling the tall man, 

“North Carolina.” Rhett’s eyes lit up, 

“You’re kidding! Where abouts?”

“Small town.”

“Try me.” Rhett pressed. 

“Ever heard of Buies Creek?” 

Rhett’s eyes bugged out,

“Heard of?? I lived there until I was 4!”

“You’re kidding me!” Link was beaming.

“Wow, what are the odds?”

“Crazy, you live out here now?”

“Yeah, Burbank.” 

“I’m in Hollywood.”

“Neighbors here, too, I guess.” Rhett mused and took a sip of the gifted wine.

“You in the business?” Link asked.

“Yeah... I’m a musician actually.”

“Wow. And you bought tickets to this mess? Shoot, you don’t know anyone in the band, do you?” Link’s arm rested on Rhett’s shoulder, preemptively asking forgiveness.

“No. Thank goodness.” 

The hand remained, Rhett decided he liked it. A lot. 

“Uh...what do you do?”

“I’m an out of work actor. I know, me and everyone else in this town, but I’m doing some sound mixing and editing for a reality tv show right now.”

“Oh cool, I’ve played around with some editing myself. Mostly my own stuff.”

The hand on Rhett’s shoulder dropped and Link placed it by his side before pushing his glasses higher on his face with the other.

“You have family out here? Or you just move here for the music scene?”

“No, I didn’t know anyone when I moved here. My parents are still in North Carolina, they live in Raleigh now. And I’ve only been out here...it’ll be 2 years in 2 months.”

“Been out here for 5 myself. Tough town, but I really have gotten used to it. Going back home is always really nice, but I’m spoiled with LA. The food, the theatre, the beach, the music... Hey, where do you play? Do you have a band?”

“No, it’s just me. And anywhere that’ll pay, man. I’ve drawn the line at children’s parties though,” he deadpanned.

“Perish the thought. What kind of music?”

Rhett started to look embarrassed. 

“Like folksy country stuff. A lot of it is kinda sad and dark though...”

“Definitely not children’s party material,” Link supplied.

“Exactly.” Rhett smirked.

“You smoke?” He asked. Rhett shook his head and replied,

“No. Used to.”

“Oh, I was gonna head out to smoke.”

“Oh, gotcha.” Rhett started to panic. Was Link trying to separate from the conversation? It didn’t really seem like it, all Rhett knew wasthat he didn’t want to stop talking to Link. He felt a burning urge to continue exploring their connection. He surprised himself by asking quickly,

“Want some company?”

Link’s eyebrows shot up as he suppressed a smile.

“The show’s that bad, huh? Rather put up with my company? I don’t blame ya, I don’t think I can subject myself to that for another hour and a half.”

“Yeah, plus I’ve been thinking about picking up the nicotine habit again,” Rhett teased. 

“Don’t. Your voice is too nice to screw up with these things. Your fans would be devastated. I’m trying to quit, honestly.”

“Yeah all four of my fans.” Rhett rolled his eyes. They pressed on the double doors in unison as they exited to the patio.

“Five.” Link interjected with a shy smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Rhett shook his head and laughed, 

“I appreciate the blind trust. But you’ve never heard me play, man. I could suck.”

“Impossible. Your voice is already so melodic. Just add some notes to it. I’m sold.”

The duo walked a hundred feet away from the building towards the lights of the parking structure. Link pulled the pack from his pocket and quickly lit up, blowing the smoke away from Rhett.

“When did you quit?”

“Bout 6 years ago. But I smoke cigars every year on my birthday so it’s kind of an untrue number.”

“Congrats, man. I’ve tried. Went about 6 months one time, kinda proud of that. What did you use? Gum? Patch? Cold turkey?”

“Cold turkey. It sucked. I wasn’t pleasant to be around for a month or two.”

“Impossible. I can’t picture you as unpleasant.”

Rhett blushed at the compliment, pointed to the glowing ember and asked,

“Gimme a drag?”

Link raised a brow. 

“I promise, I’ll skip the cigars this year.”

Link hesitantly handed over the the lit cigarette. Seeing Rhett wrap his lips around the stick... he was drinking in the intimate act of sharing something between their lips. The laser focus unfortunately caused Link to suddenly develop a coughing fit. 

“You good, man? Shouldn’t I be the one coughing?”

Link laughed, nodded, and cleared his throat, 

“Sorry.” He downed the rest of his red wine. 

“This is bringing me back to my high school days...passing a cig back and forth behind the gym.” Rhett reminisced. 

“Ah man, don’t say that. Now I feel like a bad influence.“

“Hardly.” Rhett took another drag and handed the remaining cigarette to Link. He made a face, 

“I’m remembering why I quit, these taste awful. Want a mint?” Rhett reached into his jacket pocket. Link nodded as he extinguished and disposed of his cigarette, but not before taking a last drag while thinking about the lips that had just been gently placed around it.

“Thanks.”

“Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask, wh-“

“Gethafuck outtaway” an unknown voice slurred an unintelligible phrase behind Rhett. 

“Woah!” Rhett felt pressure on his back and was suddenly pushed forward. He collided into Link as the remainder of his wine flew forward between them, spilling its contents on Link’s white button up. 

“Are you ok?” Rhett hurried to ask. Link’s eyes were wide, but he nodded. Rhett turned around in seething anger towards the unknown force that pushed him. Two drunken friends playfully shoving each other back and forth. 

“Hey!” Rhett yelled towards the oblivious duo. 

The two less than sober friends continued to stumble towards the parking garage, not sparking a backwards glance.

“Fuuuuck off!” They yelled back in unison and continued to laugh at nothing. Link spoke softly, 

“Rhett, it’s ok.”

“No it’s not, he shoved hard- You could’ve been hurt! And look at your shirt!” Rhett turned his attention to the retreating couple, 

“Where are you two assholes going, huh? You need to apologize to him!”

“Fuck you!”

“Rhett...” Link reached his hand out and with the gentlest touch Rhett has experienced, he placed it on the crook of Rhetts arm.

“Please. It’s ok. You’re not going to reform two jerks by making them apologize to us.”

“But... I just... they could’ve hurt you, man. And they don’t care.”

“You’re right, but we’re ok. Ok?”

Rhett’s anger immediately left him as squeezed the hand that was still on the bend of his arm.

“Ok.” Rhett had never felt his anger deflate so quickly before. There was something about Link’s gentleness that calmed him.

“Wanna help me get this wine outta my shirt?”

“Yeah, of course.”


	3. Chapter 3

They flashed their tickets to the usher as they headed towards the bathroom. Rhett spared a glance to the concession line. Even as the intermission bells rang to signal the start of the second half, around 40 people still remained. _I really would’ve been there all night..._

The bathrooms available were all single person, with one family size. The two looked at their limited options, and Link decided for them. 

_Family size it is._ Once inside, Link took off his green velvet jacket and hung it up inside out on the hook on the backside of the door.

Rhett ran the tap.

“It is cold water? Hot water?”

“I know I have to blot first, not rub. Then I think it might be hot for fresh spills and cold for dried ones?”

“You lost me after blot.” Rhett joked.

“Let’s try hot.” Link shrugged.

Rhett let the tap run until it started to steam.

Link blotted the stain as best he could, grabbed a handful of paper towels and ran them under the hot water. 

“Here, let me. It’s probably hard to see at your angle.” He took the paper towels. Link could see just fine, but kept his mouth shut.

“It’s not cold water, but you’ll still get wet, so I’m sorry if it gets cold later.”

“Got it. Water’s wet. Thanks for the warning, Rhett.” Link chuckled, but immediately sucked in a breath as Rhett started to gingerly apply the warm water. 

“Oh...”

“Is it ok?”

“Yeah I just... yeah. It’s fine.” Link averted his eyes. Rhett started to press and rub the paper towel across Link’s well defined pecs. He must’ve been rubbing for a while because when his focus snapped back, he could see both of Link’s nipples and chest hair clearly underneath the wet shirt.

“Sorry... I think I got you too wet, I wasn’t paying attention.”

“It’s ok.” Link’s voice was a whisper.

“Here...”

Rhett grabbed more paper and rubbed the dry towels across Link’s chest and nipples. Link let out a sound.

A sex sound. 

Rhett’s vision blurred. His blood pounded in his ears. He needed to hear that sound again. Rhett rubbed the area again, harder. 

Link shut his eyes, but his lip hard, and shivered. Rhett waited until Link’s eyes met his and deliberately drug it across his obviously erect nipples.

“Rhett!” Link gasped out as he leaned forward, catching Rhett’s wrists in a vice grip with his trembling hands. Link looked scared, like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. The look melted away and was replaced by shame.

“I’m sorry.” He headed for the door.

_No no no no._

“Link wait!” He stiff armed the door shut. 

“Please don’t go?” Rhett asked, sounding like a meek child. Link slowly turned to meet his gaze.

“Rhett... I....” Link was a mix of emotions. Emotions at war with each other. Rhett could see this, but he couldn’t let Link walk out of his life. It wasn’t an option. He placed his warm, still wet palm on Link’s arm. 

“Link...don’t leave, please.”

Link looked into Rhett’s troubled eyes and surged forward into the tall man, knocking him back into the side of the sink. Leading with his lips and his wet chest, he pressed into Rhett, seeking purchase on his lips. Rhett saw stars. Every limb was ablaze, every touch electric. Link’s touches were like a drug, and instantly he was addicted, willing to risk it all for the next high. Rhett returned the desperation in kind as he squeezed and pressed Link to his own body. Link clung to Rhett like a drowning man, kissing blindly. They were a mess of lips and nibbles, both moaning and whimpering, wanting more.

Someone knocked. 

“S-someone’s in here!” Rhett spit out quickly. He was broken out of the moment, Link was not, sucking on Rhett‘s neck like a gentle, horny vampire. Rhett’s neck was red and splotchy, by the time he pulled Link off. He looked into his eyes as he panted, 

“Link, I’m married.”

Link held Rhett’s hands, he, too, was now brought out of the heat of the moment. 

“Me too.” Link’s eyebrows twitched into an unreadable expression. 

The knocking continued. 

Rhett shook his head. He felt he needed to clarify. 

“To a woman.”

“Me too.”

The world stopped. A moment of silent decision, then a sweaty hand met a shaky one as Rhett unlocked he bathroom door, grabbed Link’s jacket, and headed for the exit, pushing past the judgmental eyes of the audience members waiting in line for the bathroom. Link started to put his jacket on and attempt to keep up with Rhett’s quick-moving, long legs. Once the jacket was on, he grabbed for Rhett’s hand again.

“Um, Rhett where are-“

“I got an SUV parked on the second level. Big backseat. Tinted windows.” Rhett looked back at his confused companion and smiled.

“Oh...” Link returned the smile, squeezed his hand and picked up the pace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the long smutty chapter!

They reached the elevator and pressed for up. The elevator opened immediately. The two men entered, eyes locked as the doors closed. 

_Ding_.

They attacked. Hands pulling and squeezing and pushing and pulling. It was more a fight than anything, resembling the farthest thing away from tender. It was years of held back urges and emotions, shooting out like a cannon at the other. 

_Ding_. 

They gently pulled away, continuing to hold hands as they surveyed the second level. 

“There.” Rhett pointed. 

They reached the car, and Rhett spun Link around as he pressed him into the side door with a deep, romantic kiss. 

Link hummed at the contact, before switching their positions and shoving the 6 foot 7 man against the car. 

Rhett looked momentarily shaken at this sudden show of strength, but recovered as his arms shot forward to pull his companion’s face against his, running his hands though his hair, gripping and tugging. 

Link’s eyes rolled back at the attention Rhett was giving his scalp. He started sucking and nibbling on Rhett’s bottom lip, making high pitched mewling sounds as his hands roved up and down his strong chest. 

Rhett’s hands found their way inside the seat of Link’s slacks and he grabbed Link’s ass and pulled it flush against his body and ground his erection up into Link while continuing to assault his neck with love bites and loud sucking. 

“Oh god...” Link squeezed his eyes shut threw his head back, giving Rhett the perfect opportunity to suck on his protruding collar bones. 

“Oh god, Rhett!”

Rhett’s cock stirred at the sound of his name shouted from Link’s lips. 

The elevator dinged. They disentangled, panting hard, trying to look like they weren’t just moments away from fucking each other into oblivion. He pressed the key fob. 

“Get your sexy ass in the car.” 

Link’s smile spread slowly. Link decided to crawl in on all fours to give Rhett a great view of his ass. Rhett, knowing this was clearly being done for his benefit, gave the ass a playful smack as he laughed and joined him in the car. They sat next to each other and began to disrobe. Link started to remove his green jacket.

“I haven’t had sex in over a year, I’m sorry if I don’t last. How long has it been for you?”

“Two years.” 

Rhett whipped his brown corduroy jacket off his shoulders and shook it down his arms. When his arms were free he captured the smaller man’s face with his large hands covering both sides and kissed him hard and deep, laying him down across the seats.

Rhett had to straddle him with his left leg but was forced to stay mostly upright and seated as he dove in for his lips again. Rhett weaved his fingers through Link’s hair and gave it a hard tug.

“Oh.” Link winced and moaned. 

“You like that?” Rhett asked needlessly.

“Nnn.. yeah... again. Do it again.” Link whined. 

Rhett pulled. 

“Fuckfuckfuck...”Rhett kissed Link hard, coaxing his mouth open with his tongue.

“Come on...Open up for Daddy.”

_Daddy._

“Oh fuck me...”

“Gonna.”

The two men struggled with finding a comfortable position in the back seat. Yes the car was big, but so were they. But they couldn’t have cared less if their lives depended on it. They continued to shift and grind and hump and lick their way through their desperation before Link sat up.

“You ok?” Rhett scanned his red faced companion. 

“Yeah...can you sit up?”

Rhett lifted himself to a seated position. 

Link kissed Rhett with as much eroticism as he could muster and hunched over as he rounded to the front of Rhett, looked into his eyes and sunk down to his knees down on the floor of the car.

Rhett’s eyes flashed in arousal as he sat in the center of the backseat, legs splayed open as Link nestled himself between them, looking up into those desperate green eyes, as went for Rhett’s zipper.

Link wasted no time as he enveloped all of Rhett into his warm mouth, moving quickly, his hand jerking what his mouth couldn’t reach, staring up at Rhett making obscene slurping sounds with more enthusiasm than Rhett thought was possible.

“You taste so good,” he mumbled as he stared at the wet member in front of him.

Rhett pet Link’s beautiful salt and pepper hair and gently cradled his head as he continued his ministrations for a minute or two before he heard whispers.

“Link... Link, baby...”

Cock in mouth, Link’s blue eyes peeked up in question. 

“I want you to fuck my face, Link.”

Link released Rhett in surprise. 

Rhett nearly balked at the words that just came out of his mouth. He’d blame it on an out of body experience, but he felt so present, so connected to Link and the moment. He spoke unchecked, without shame or fear of judgement. 

”Come on, feed Daddy your cock, baby.”

Link was sure he passed out in the concession line and this was all a fever dream.

“Fuck Rhett, you... yes, yes, open...” he nodded quickly. He took the rest of his pants off as quickly as his hands would move and Rhett did the same. When they had both stripped themselves of all of their clothing, Link pressed Rhett to lie down as he shimmied up Rhett’s strong torso until his erection hovered above his face.

Rhett’s mouth lay slack with his greedy tongue shoved out, waiting for Link.

It was the most obscene image Link had ever seen. He was intoxicated. Link set his bell end on Rhett’s tongue, tapped a few times, enjoying watching the small trail of pre cum connect his cock and Rhett’s tongue. 

“Tap me and I’ll stop.” He slid in painfully slow. He watched Rhett’s eyes drift close, lost in the utter pleasure of having Link fill his mouth.

Rhett moaned like it was going out of style, the vibrations feeling amazing to Link. 

“Rhett, this...you.. I can’t believe this is happening. It’s never felt this good before.. never..never...never...”

Rhett rubbed and caressed the slender, sexy hips of the man above him. Rubbing his thumbs over his protruding hip bones as he hummed with contentment.

Link was so gentle and reverent for such a salacious act. He was so touched by Rhett’s trust, but so turned on, he was going out of his mind. He watched his cock sliding in and out of Rhett’s beautiful mouth, getting wetter and hotter with every thrust. 

Rhett rounded his hands around Link’s hips to squeeze his ass. Link was aware of the change in hand placement, mistaking it for a tap, and started to slide away. Rhett’s hands had wordlessly requested the opposite, not wanting this act to end so soon, he grabbed Link and pulled his hips towards his face making him gag. 

Link’s eyes squeezed shut. 

“Woah! Fuck. You ok?”

Rhett nodded and pulled again, gagging slightly.

Link felt guilty for liking the feeling of Rhett gagging around him, but it looked like Rhett was enjoying it. 

“You want me d-deeper?”

Rhett nodded enthusiastically, making affirmative hums.

“O-ok, remember to tap.”

Another nod. He started with deep, slow thrusts, allowing Rhett to adjust to the movement. Link was brushing the back of his throat and feeling the deep, happy groans and moans from his bearded lover. It became too much. 

Link started to lose control and had sped up his thrusts. Rhett was in heaven, sucking and licking with all he had. 

“God this is so hot... you look so good baby... look amazing... so sexy....I can’t wait for you to fuck me...”

Rhett’s eyes popped open, his pupils blown black with lust. 

“Rh-Rhett... I’m gonna... I’m gonna come Rhett...” he looked down. Rhett’s eyes were burning with passion and ecstasy. He pushed Link into his mouth again and again. Signaling his want. 

“Oh god, you gonna lemme come in your mouth, Rhett? Oh fuck!! Rhett!!” He screamed his lover’s name as his hips suddenly jerked. Link continued to thrust deep as he came violently into Rhett. 

Rhett was continuing to hum and rub as Link’s thrusts slowed and became more shallow.

“Fuck... so... so good... my god.... fuck.”

Link pulled out of the warm mouth and slid down the tan body and gave Rhett a deep kiss. 

Link felt an abundance of moisture in Rhett’s mou- _Oh my god_. 

Rhett was pushing what was left of Link’s come into his own mouth. Link gasped before suckling on Rhett’s mouth in earnest. He sucked on his tongue so hard, Rhett let loose a whimper. Link pulled away.

“Sorry...sorry baby... that was... the hottest, dirtiest thing that anyone’s ever done for me... I love it...” he kissed Rhett again softly.

“Fuck me?” Link asked. 

Rhett lifted his head to those gorgeous lips and laid a sloppy kiss on them before he ordered hungrily,

“Get up.”

While Link sat up and spun around, Rhett opened the center console and grabbed a tube of lotion. 

Link was on all fours, his perfect ass facing Rhett. He gave it a long, hard lick, causing Link to squeal in surprise. 

“Turn around, baby.”

Link flipped around, confused and slightly hurt.

“I thought you wanted to...?”

“I do.” Rhett ran his hands through Link’s hair and said with sincerity, 

“But I wanna see your face.”

“Rhett... I... I” Link was overcome. He finished with,

“I wish I would’ve met you a long time ago, Rhett.”

Rhett brushed his fingers over Link’s lips.

“The feeling’s mutual.” Rhett pressed another sweet kiss to his mouth.

“Lay back darlin.”

Link laid on his back, eyes never leaving Rhett’s as Rhett lubed up. Finally putting a hand on his aching cock, he released a shaky breath of relief.

“Up.” Rhett gestured at Link’s ankles. Link raised his ankles close enough for Rhett to grip. Rhett placed them gingerly on his shoulders.

“Let me know if it’s too much?”

Link nodded. 

He lined up at Link’s entrance, Link winced and locked his muscles as he looked away. 

“Hey,” Rhett beckoned with a whisper. Link opened one eye, than the other. 

“I’m not gonna hurt you, Link. I want you to relax baby, I want this to feel good for you.”

Link nodded again. Rhett shook his head and brought his ankles down. 

“Come here, sit on my lap.” 

Link did as he was requested. 

“Kiss me, Link.”

Another request he was happy to grant. Link started to relax again.

Rhett lubed up his fingers. 

“I want you to relax baby, can I touch you? Will that help?”

“Yeah, please, Rhett. Touch me.”

Rhett circled Link’s entrance with slow, firm pressure.

“Gonna start with one, ok?”

“Yeah, ok.”

“Deep breath, baby.” 

Rhett’s long, slender finger slipped in. A gasp, then a moan. 

“See? Told you it wouldn’t hurt.” Rhett pressed a kiss to Link’s chest.

One finger turned to two, then to three. Link was more than relaxed now, bouncing up and down on Rhett’s fingers, biting his lip, holding in the screams. 

“You ready for me now, darlin?” He drawled

“Yes yes yes, I’m ready...”

Link recalled Rhett’s self proclaimed title a a few minutes early, 

...Daddy.”

Rhett’s erection bobbed as a fresh batch of arousal flew into his cock. 

“Oh wow... please call me that again when I’m fucking you.”

Rhett decided that Link was comfortable in this position, and raised his cock up.

“You’re in control, take your ti— JESUS!!”

Link didn’t get the memo as he slammed down on Rhett and took all of the length at once. 

“Fuck fuck fuck Jesus fuck... oh man... that... oh god... you’re everywhere, Rhett.”

Rhett lost the ability to speak. After a few moments of harsh breathing, Link started to slowly undulate. Low drawn out moans were echoing in the town car and Link took his time with a leisurely pace, his own erection returning.

“Fuck, you hard for me again, baby?” Rhett observed in amazement.

“Yes, yes, yes. So hard for you.”

Rhett was gentle around the sensitive appendage as he corkscrewed it lightly. 

“Where do you wanna come this time?”

“Anywhere, anywhere...”

Rhett let his right hand stay occupied with Link’s dick as his right starting trailing across his nipples. Link sucked in a sharp breath. 

“These are sensitive, aren’t they?” Rhett asked.

“Yeah... you could tell earlier, couldn’t you?” Link raised his eyebrows. 

“Why do you think I kept blotting?” Rhett winked. 

“Touch them, Rhett. Be rough.” Rhett scratched, pinched, and bit Link’s nipples. Already having climaxed, his over sensitive nerves were already near their breaking point. 

“I’m close.. I’m gonna come again, Rhett!”

Rhett bit down on his nipple, then sucked hard. 

“Come on my chest, Link.”

“Rhett!” There wasn’t as much cum as before, but what escaped landed on Rhett’s broad, hairy chest. The wetness of Links cum, the squeezing of his cock by Link’s insides, and the sweaty bouncing man on top of him were enough to gave Rhett the most intense orgasm of his life. All tipped off by the phrase, 

“I want you to come inside me, Daddy.” 

Every muscle tensed, the air knocked out of his lungs and he thrust like a wild man.

“Link!! Oh god I’m coming! Oh god oh god, look at you taking Daddy’s cock so well..you’re so good, you’re so good for me....Link...” 

The entire SUV rocked and the windows were steamed as the men panted and held each other as close as possible, planting lazy kisses as they both came down from their high. After a few moments the silence was broken. 

“Do you have napkins or tissues or something?” Link asked quietly, voice muffled by Rhett’s shoulder.

“Yeah. Glove box. We’d have to get up though.”

“Ok...Oh!” Link was caught off guard as Rhett slid out.

“I’ll get em,”

Rhett offered. He lifted Link off his lap and grabbed the crumpled napkins.

“Thanks.” Link grabbed the stack.

“Here, let me,” Rhett offered. 

Link blinked his baby blues and assured his sweet lover,

“No it’s ok.”

“Please?” Link nodded, he was too relaxed to argue.

Rhett helped clean the evidence of their lovemaking from Link with the most gentle, loving care possible. 

“I think that’ll do.”

“Thanks for taking care of me, Rhett.”

“You’re welcome.” Is what Rhett meant to say, but no sound came out. Link started to put on his briefs and Rhett slumped into the seat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! ❤️❤️

“Rhett?” Link called.

Rhett wordlessly nodded.

“Rhett? You ok?” Link slipped his dress shirt on and started on the buttons. Rhett sat slack in the backseat, very still as he spoke flatly,

“Cheated on my wife with a man. Realized I’m gay at the age of 41...Ya know. Just going through your normal, everyday crisis.”

Link stopped buttoning, he sounded sorrowful and hung his head. “Rhett... I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for... this... what we did... to hurt you. I thought...”

Rhett turned his body towards his new lover, reaching out to put a hand on his naked thigh.

“No, no Link. Please don’t say you’re sorry. I’m not. You’d be apologizing for giving me the best sex I’ve ever had,” he chuckled warmly, which allowed Link to relax slightly as he finished with his reassurance,

“It was... I’ve never been so open, so raw, felt so...accepted? Like I could say anything or do anything and you wouldn’t judge me for it. I don’t regret any of this in any way, I wanna be clear about that. I’m just in my head, I just have a lot to figure out. I feel guilty for cheating, but... it’s different now, I guess. But please don’t apologize, really. It’s all that other shit that has me feeling this way.”

“I’ve never cheated either, through 18 years of marriage. And if it’s any consolation, I’m kinda going through the same thing you are.”

“You thought you were straight?” Rhett seemed surprised as he slipped his burgundy sweater over his head. 

“Well I guess it’s a little different for me,” Link mused. Rhett stopped his lover’s shaky hands, set them gently on Link’s lap and finished buttoning his shirt for him. Once the buttons were done, he ran his hands down and back up Link’s torso and toyed with his shirt collar, as he listened to his comparison. 

“I mean, we’re the same in the fact that what we just experienced was the most amazing... I’ve never... and the things your sexy body convinced me to say, I’ll be blushing for days.” Link hid a smirk and continued, 

“We’re different in the fact that I know I‘m gay. I’ve known for a long time. Middle school, I think. Just never acted on it before. Repressed it. You know what it was like in North Carolina. Get married, get a job, have babies...” Link pulled up his pants and stopped with a sigh. He stared at Rhett with softness in his eyes.

“It’s just... when I met you, it was like my heart started up, it was telling me that you were the one I was always waiting for. That was the final push. I didn’t want to live a lie anymore. I’m tired of it. I wanna be me.” Link helped Rhett slip his belt through the loops. Rhett looked at the crown of Link’s head.

“I felt something when I met you, too.” 

Link chuckled.

“Was it because I bought you a drink? You’re a cheap date, Rhett,” Link teased as he finished buckling and started for his own belt.

“It was your eyes.”

“What?”

“Your eyes, the moment you looked at me. I felt...something... something I’ve never felt before. I just felt a need, an urge to be with you. I didn’t want to stop talking to you, I didn’t want to leave your side, I...can’t describe it.”

“Oh Rhett...” Link traced Rhett’s lower lip with his thumb, tears threatening to sting his eyes. Rhett looked into those beautiful baby blues with eyes of stormy grey and sucked Link’s finger into his mouth. 

Link gasped and felt his erection begin to return for an unprecedented third time.

Both men, now fully dressed were in danger of removing all their clothes and starting over again. 

“R-Rhett. We gotta get b-back.” 

He sucked the digit for a moment longer before releasing it. 

“I know.” He grabbed tissues from the glove box and wiped down the surfaces of the car. Erasing the evidence of their intermission escapades.

Rhett did the three pocket check as he whispered. 

“Keys. Phone. Wallet” and started to gather himself up to exit the vehicle.

“Rhett?”

“Yeah, Link?”

“This may seem like a silly question, I don’t presume to know what’s gonna happen with you or your marriage, but I know what’s gonna happen with mine and I know I won’t be married much longer. I wanna know- can I see you again?”

Rhett’s smile reached his beautiful eyes.

“Oh yeah.” Rhett’s warm hand caressed Link’s cheek and Link couldn’t help but nuzzle in return. 

“Good. Cause I think you’ve ruined me for other men. You’re something special, Rhett.”

“Thank you Link, for everything...oh, gimme your phone.” Link handed it over as Rhett reciprocated. When the phones returned to their original owners, the peered at the new contact info.

“Link Neal...I like it, it suits you.”

“McLaughlin... Sounds strong.”

“You know it, baby” his eyebrows waggled. 

“Oh...” Link stared at Rhett’s neck. 

“What?” Rhett turned.

“Looks like I marked you up pretty good...” Link ghosted his fingers over the love bites and hickeys that riddled his neck. Link smiled. 

“Guess I might be having that difficult conversation with my wife sooner rather than later....Link?”

He was still tracing his handy work, deciding to give the biggest hickey a series of soft kitten licks.

“I like it.”

“What? Marking me? Claiming me? Metaphorically peeing on me?” he laughed.

“Yeah. You’re mine, McLaughlin.”

“That a promise?” Rhett looked up and awaited the reply. 

“Promise,” Link sighed like a starry eyed teenage girl before pleading, 

“One more kiss?”

Rhett happily acquiesced. 

“Another?”

Rhett shook his head and gave his love a wet French kiss. 

“Another?”

“Link.”

“Just one more?”

Rhett ended with a firm, reassuring kiss and a pet to the face and a whispered, 

“I can’t wait to see you again.”

“Soon. Please make it soon.”

“Promise.” 

“Rhett?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad you came to see this shitty band.”

 

Rhett slid into his seat without sparing a glancing to his livid wife, a smile threatening to crack his face open at any second. 

“Where the hell have you been- the show’s practically over!”

He leaned his satiated body forward and glanced across auditorium. Link was returning to his seat, hair sticking up, face still flush, shirt wet and wine stained, limping to his seat, grinning like the cat who ate the canary. He couldn’t hide his mirth, as he said, 

“Line was long.. I made a new friend.” 

 

 


End file.
